


Relativity Falls

by F0rdsyFalls



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Relativity Falls, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bisexual Character, Gay Male Character, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F0rdsyFalls/pseuds/F0rdsyFalls
Summary: Stanford and Stanley Pines are sent out to Oregon to stay with their Great Aunt Mabel,Stanley comes home with a new girlfriend, Stanford gets suspicious quickly.
Relationships: Carla McCorkle/Stan Pines, Emma-May Dixon/Fiddleford H. McGucket, Fiddleford H. McGucket & Ford Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Gnomes?

Stanford sighed as he took a sip of the bubbly pink soda,brushing the hair out of his view while the hot summer sun stared at the world. A few days ago,he and his brother, Stanley, had arrived in Gravity Falls, Oregon **[which was a very long bus trip, as his brother may or may not have a fear he barely admits to]** to live with their great aunt Mabel, who insisted on being called Grauntie Mabel.

‘Grauntie’ Mabel owned a small shack in the woods called the Mystery Shack _**[‘custom sweater for the weather!’]**_ a tourist trap which surprised the older twin that it was still legalised **[it wasn't]**. And so far, it was not the greatest. Better than working at the pawnshop back in New Jersey but still, Stanford wanted to go and explore the forest and hear all the rumors, not talk to people about how they can get a sweater custom made for 10 dollars. Though it was nice to see Stanley had made a few friends, he needed someone other than his nerdy six-fingered twin brother. 

Currently, Stanley was trying to ‘woo’ a girl , via letters. Grinning ear to ear as he his behind a shelf stacked with ‘mystery merch’ “their looking at itttt!” he whispered happily, while Ford read his magazine on the New Jersey devil he had managed to bring. The girl read the letter out loud “Do you like me? Yes,positively,absolutely?” The girl then looked around, rolled her eyes, put the letter down and walked away. Ford giggled “ i told you grauntie Mabel's love ‘advice’ never works.” he said, glancing up from his magazine to see his pouting twin “She is a love expert and i trust her on that!” Speaking of Mabel, she had just entered the room, holding some signs “hey kiddos! Can one of you go out and hang these up around the woods?” Stanley grinned “I vote for Ford!” And thus led to now, a 13 year old child walking around the woods with a hammer, a few nails, and signs pointing towards the direction he came from. Every now and then he’d hear a rustle or an unrecognizable sound which he both wanted to run away from and explore at the same time,yet he didn't, continuing to put up the signs. “Why couldn't they just get Dan to do it? He’s stronger and taller!” he muttered to himself, something Stanley often complained abou **t[“Sixer speak up!” was a familiar line to the twins by now]**. Stanford huffed and placed a nail into the next tree, dropping the signs and gripping the hammer as he pressed the nail down into the tree, he then heard a clang, making him suddenly stop and drop the nail “what..” he whispered.

The 13 year old knocked on the tree, hearing it clang again, and suddenly a compartment opened in the tree, showing a dust covered box with switches. Ford flicked the switches a few times, suddenly hearing another compartment open behind him, making him turn around , forgetting about the signs beside him that were laying flat against the grass. There was suddenly a hole in the ground, his curiosity getting to him as he walked closer to the hole. Peering inside as he saw a lot of dust, bugs and something else,he reached down and picked up the mysterious item, coughing slightly at the large amount of dust inhaled. He grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and wiped the dust off, quickly realising it was a book. With a dark blue leather covering and three trees in a darker shade. Stanford began to flip through the pages, pushing up his glasses. “It’s been 2 years since i started my journey in Gravity Falls..” he kept reading, his eyes slowly becoming more fascinated as he read “gnomes..zombies..holy moly! This is amazing!” he squealed. “Remember..in Gravity falls there is no one you can trust..hm..” “Heyo!” Stanley yelled, making his twin jump out of shock “ah!” he shrieked, Stan quickly noticed the book in his brothers hands “whatcha readin sixer?” he asked,grinning ear to ear as his brother snapped the book shut “uh...i’ll tell you later- please help me put these signs up so Grauntie Mabel doesn't get mad.”

Once they were back at the shack, Ford was explaining happily about the book he had found “and it has so many anomalies! I knew this town was hiding something! We can explore so much!” Stanley nodded “totally!” There was a knock at the door “oo! Perfect timing! She’s here!” he grinned, to which Stanfiord sighed “don't tell me that in the past 30 minutes i was gone you’ve already managed to acquire a girlfriend.” “Pfft! You’re the only person who’d use the term ‘acquire’ in a sentence like that- and i think you’ll be happy to meet her, now stay there.” and off Stan went, running to the front door. Ford glanced back at his newly acquired journal,smiling which was suddenly stopped as his Grauntie suddenly entered the room “heya Fordsy! What’cha reading? Some nerd thing?” she asked, smiling as Ford hid the journal behind him “I-uh-its nothing!” Mabel giggled “I-uh-it’s nothing! Pfft” Stanley suddenly came back with someone dressed in a dark black hoodie and jeans “Sixer, Grauntie, with great pleasure, please meet my girlfriend!” he said,smiling as Stanford and Mabel stared at the incredibly dark clothed teenager. Mabel waved “uh hi! What’s your name?” “uh..Normal..man..” “She means Normaine,” Stanley corrected. Ford nodded and quickly noticed a slight red substance on ‘Normaines’ cheek “is that blood on your cheek?” he asked, to which Normaine simply replied “it's jam..” He sighed as Stan clapped his hands “me and Normaine are going to be out doing normal couple things, so just call for me if ya need me” he said, quickly rushing out the door with Normaine “yelling “Bye” as they ran. 

Stanford glanced at Mabel shrugged before saying “I’ll go stock the shelves” and then she went back into the giftshop, leaving Stanford to go back upstairs into the attic to finish reading. Since he first saw Normaine he knew something was off about her, she seems to be leaning over and he was sure he heard something moving from behind the cloak or whatever it was as he and Stan ran off on their date. His little paranoid mind ran as he began to flick through the journal “there’s gotta be something in here…” He muttered, suddenly stopping “often mistaken for teenagers, the creatures that rome Gravity Falls are Zombies?!” Was his brother dating a zombie? Or a really depressed teenager? Either way, he did not like it one bit. But he slowly began rationalizing, how many brains had he seen Normaine eat? None. He definitely needed proof. Grabbing his camera and running down the steps, running outside “Be back soon Grauntie Mabel!” he yelled just in case she got worried if he suddenly disappeared from the attic. And that was basically his entire day, sneaking around and watching his brother spend time with a highly suspicious ‘girlfriend’ which he seemed oblivious to. Stanford had already snuck home,preparing to break the news of his suspicion to Stanley, but he barely had 5 minutes as Stan came walking in happily “hey sixer! Me and Normaine are gonna be out in the woods so I need you to tell Grauntie Mabel I'm at the diner” he said, beginning to brush his hair so he looked good for his girlfriend, he needed to impress after all.

Ford walked up to his twin “hey uh Stan, i don't think Normaine is a good person” he said, clutching the journal as his twin turned to face him “what? Sixer she’s great! I've been hanging out with ‘er all day!” “Yes but she’s been acting all weird and stuff, i think she may be a paranormal entity” Stans eyes lit up “you think i'm datin’ a cute vampire? I ain't gonna lie that sounds great” he commented as Ford opened the journal “Think again dear brother, shabam!” he popped open the journal to show a page “Gnomes?” the younger twin said, looking at Ford with confusion. “Wait what-” he looked at the page and then flipped it a few times “no no- okay here,shabam!” he showed the page again to his twin, now on the correct page. “A zombie? That's the dumbest theory you’ve ever come up with” Lee said, crossing his arms. “It’s not dumb! It looks exactly like Normaine!” he exclaimed, pointing to the drawn image. Stan groaned “you’re just jealous poindexter” Ford scoffed “oh please, i'm the least person to ever get jealous!” “Whatever, me and Normaine are going out to the woods whether you like it or not! I'm gonna be dreamy, she’s gonna be cute, It’s going to be perfect and you aint got a word in it!” Stanley marched out of the door, obviously mad at his twin. Stanford called out “Lee wait!-” but he was already half way down the steps with Normaine waiting outside.

Stanford groaned and walked around the small room, double checking the footage “ugh..what was i thinking? I don't even have any proof” he then gasps, seeing Norman just reattach his hand to his body “what the- oh gosh! Stan!” He began running downstairs,bringing the footage and journal with him, checking the museum and seeing Mabel showing them the newest attraction. Ford groaned and raced to the gift shop, seeing Dan, one of Mabel's loyal workers who left work early on purpose “Dan! I need one of the golf carts to go save my brother from a zombie who might kill him!” Dan just stared blankly before giving him the keys “don't hit any pedestrians” and Stanford thanked him before running outside, hopped into one of the golf-carts and began to drive into the woods before Mabel ever saw him. 

* * *

Stanley smiled as he sat on a rock “this is so fun!” he exclaimed, Normaine was in front of him “uh yeah...can i show you something?” she stood up in front of Stan. He nodded “you can tell me anything! That’s how couples work right?” Stanley joked,chuckling.

Normaine nodded “ok,just..don't freak out” she removed her cloak and as Stan was expecting some sort of Vampire, werewolf or maybe even a snake lady[Naga]. Gnomes. All stacked up to create a fake human body, holding sticks with hands attached to them, Stan just stared in shock. What the hell- “That’s right, we’re gnomes. And guys.” the top gnome said, but Stans expression never faded, just stared as he thought about how the heck did he get himself into this. “Well, I’m Jeff, this is Tim,Carl,Bob,Steven,Lucas and uh, sorry I always forget your name,what is it again?” “Shmebulock!”

“Shmebulock! There we go!” The 13 year old just stared before beginning to talk “uh..look, i don't know how ta say this, but i don't think i can continue with our current relationship-oh god i sound like sixer- it’s not because your guys, i mean boys are cute, but i'm not really into..gnomes” Jeff sighed, nodding “we understand..which is why we’re going to kidnap you and make you marry all one thousand of us” “Wait what-” All of the gnomes suddenly tackled Stan to the ground. 

* * *

Stanford panic was definitely heightened when he heard Stanley scream “Lee!” he exclaimed, following the sound until he saw his brother,being tied down by..Gnomes? “Ford! Normaine turned out to be a bunch of Gnomes!” his younger twin exclaimed loudly, trying to get out of the net. Stanford got out of the cart and ran over, quickly untying his brother. Stan got up and thanked him before punching a gnome, the two turned to run back to the golf cart being stopped by Jeff “listen here freak, the gnomes are a powerful clan! We will-” Jeff was interrupted by Ford kicking him in the face and running for the golf cart. “Seatbelts” he said, Stanley put on his seatbelt and then they bolted down the dirt road. “C’mon sixer! I wanna see some speed on this!” Stan said, to which Ford laughed “we have no reason to, did you see their little legs?”

Suddenly, there was a booming noise as Stan looked behind “Gnomes incoming!” he yelled, Stanford looked in the mirror and then drove the golf cart faster “Oh gosh!” they speeded away from the giant gnome chasing after them, suddenly multiple gnomes were on the golf cart, Stan screamed as a gnome bit onto the thin ceiling of the golf cart. Ford went as fast as he could, the go cart would probably flip by one pebble on the dirt road. As they sped down a hill a gnome attached itself to Fords fake, beginning to scratch at his face “don't worry sixer! I gotcha!” Stan began punching the gnome, it flew out of the side of the go cart “Thanks Lee” Ford said, a few small scratches on his face from the gnome. The twins saw the mystery shacks bright signs ahead, but just as they got to outside the house,the golf cart flipped over, making the two crawl out of it and head to a small leaf pile as the giant gnome towered over them “This is the end of the line Stan! Forfeit and marry us before we send our army” Jeff yelled. Stan sighed “fine.” Ford just stared at him in shock “Stan no” he said, his older brother ‘instincts’ kicking in. “just trust me” the younger twin said, looking at his brother. Stanford took a deep breath before nodding and stepped back from his twin and the gnomes. Stanley took a step forward “alright Jeff, I’ll marry you.” he said, welp. I can cross that off the paranormal bucket list, say yes to marrying a weird creature. 

Jeff grinned “hot diggity dog!” he cheered, crawling down off of his gnome friends and to the floor, bringing out a ring and putting it on Stans finger “welp! We need to get back into the woods for the ceremony” he began to walk away but Stan stopped him “you may now kiss the bride” he said, Stanford was trying not to gag as Jeff turned back around “well dont mind if i do” he leaned up to kiss Stan but instead was presented with a blow dryer,sucking him in “this is for kidnappin’ me” he aimed the blow dryer up at the sky “this is for callin’ my brother a freak!” he flipped the switch “and this is for messing with the Kings of New Jersey!” and Jeff went flying into the air, hitting the giant gnome, sending every gnome tumbling to the ground. Stanford watched as gnomes retreated into the forest, grinning as he walked up to his twin “that was amazing!” he exclaimed, his twin put the blow dryer away and put his hands on his hips “i know sixer, i did it!” The two giggled, Stan held his hand up “high six?” Ford stared at him “do you even have to ask anymore?” he said, there was a small clap as their hands joined. Mabel counted her cash for the day as the door shut, she looked up seeing the twins she thought were having a fun day in town, coming inside covered in scratches and bruises “woah! You kiddies alright?” she asked,a hint of concern in her voice. Stan giggled “I think we got hit by a bus” he said, Ford was just looking down at the ground, rethinking the past hour. He had been called a freak..by a gnome. If that did not lower his self-esteem nothing would. Mabel was a very observant woman, she noticed that one of her boys was upset “uh..hey, i overstocked so if you wanna get something go bananas!” Stanley smiled and dragged his twin over to the pile of boxes. Stan gasped and picked up some brass knuckles “neato!” His brother, on the other hand, had just picked up some leather gloves and a pen “would you mind if i took two things Grauntie Mabel?” he asked, looking at his smiling great aunt “ of course you can!” Stan began to walk away “yay!” he punched the staircase , happy that the brass knuckles left a dent “Thank you Grauntie Mabel” he said, walking away towards the stairs where his sibling was cheering.

' _This journal told me there was no one you could trust, but when you’ve battled 1000 gnomes with someone you’ve spent most of your life with,I think they can be trusted much more than a girlfriend you just met. '_


	2. Gobblewonker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prize, fishing,new friend  
> all in one day

On‌ ‌the‌ ‌normal‌ ‌bright‌ ‌and‌ ‌sunny‌ ‌summer‌ ‌morning,‌ ‌stanford,‌ ‌stanley‌ ‌and‌ ‌mabel‌ ‌were‌ ‌all‌ ‌ gathered‌ ‌round‌ ‌the‌ ‌table‌ ‌to‌ ‌eat‌ ‌mabelcakes[pancakes‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌lot‌ ‌of‌ ‌glitter-]‌ ‌Stanford‌ ‌suddenly‌ ‌ gasp,putting‌ ‌the‌ ‌magazine‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌table‌ ‌to‌ ‌show‌ ‌his‌ ‌twin‌ ‌“Stan‌ ‌look!”‌ ‌he‌ ‌said.‌ ‌Stanley‌ ‌put‌ ‌ down‌ ‌his‌ ‌orange‌ ‌juice‌ ‌and‌ ‌glanced‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌paper‌ ‌“human-sized‌ ‌hamster‌ ‌ball?‌ ‌250‌ ‌dollars!‌ ‌ That’s‌ ‌rich”‌ ‌ ‌ ‌ Stanford‌ ‌rolled‌ ‌his‌ ‌eyes‌ ‌“no,‌ ‌i‌ ‌meant‌ ‌this”‌ ‌he‌ ‌said,‌ ‌pointing‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌page‌ ‌next‌ ‌to‌ ‌it.‌

‌ _‘Paranormal‌ ‌activity?‌ ‌We‌ ‌wanna‌ ‌see‌ ‌it!‌ ‌ Bring‌ ‌a‌ ‌photo‌ ‌down‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌towncenter‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌20th‌ ‌of‌ ‌July‌ ‌for‌ ‌a‌ ‌reward‌ ‌of‌ ‌£500’‌ ‌ ‌ ‌  
  
_

“500‌ ‌dollars‌ ‌Stan!‌ ‌Did‌ ‌you‌ ‌get‌ ‌any‌ ‌photos‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌gnomes?”‌ ‌he‌ ‌asked,‌ ‌lifting‌ ‌up‌ ‌his‌ ‌glasses‌ ‌as‌‌

Stanley‌ ‌shook‌ ‌his‌ ‌head‌ ‌“nope,‌ ‌got‌ ‌a‌ ‌piece‌ ‌of‌ ‌his‌ ‌beard‌ ‌though‌ ‌''‌ ‌he‌ ‌held‌ ‌up‌ ‌a‌ ‌lock‌ ‌of‌ ‌gnome‌‌

hair‌ ‌from‌ ‌their‌ ‌beard.‌‌

“Why‌ ‌do‌ ‌you‌ ‌have‌ ‌that?”‌ ‌the‌ ‌older‌ ‌twin‌ ‌asked,‌ ‌the‌ ‌other‌ ‌shrugged,hiding‌ ‌the‌ ‌lock‌ ‌of‌ ‌hair‌ ‌as‌‌

their‌ ‌grauntie‌ ‌came‌ ‌into‌ ‌the‌ ‌room‌ ‌“okay!‌ ‌Look‌ ‌alive‌ ‌peeps!‌ ‌I've‌ ‌got‌ ‌plans‌ ‌for‌ ‌today‌ ‌so‌ ‌don't‌‌

go‌ ‌runnin’‌ ‌around”‌‌

‌

“Grauntie,‌ ‌last‌ ‌time‌ ‌you‌ ‌had‌ ‌a‌ ‌‘plan‌ ‌for‌ ‌the‌ ‌day’‌ ‌we‌ ‌spent‌ ‌a‌ ‌day‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌county‌ ‌jail‌ ‌and‌ ‌we‌ ‌had‌‌

to‌ ‌tell‌ ‌the‌ ‌cops‌ ‌we‌ ‌were‌ ‌8‌ ‌so‌ ‌it‌ ‌didn't‌ ‌go‌ ‌on‌ ‌our‌ ‌records''‌ ‌Stanford‌ ‌said,‌ ‌his‌ ‌grauntie‌ ‌scoffed‌‌

“county‌ ‌jail,‌ ‌country‌ ‌snail!‌ ‌This‌ ‌time‌ ‌we’re‌ ‌gonna‌ ‌be‌ ‌in‌ ‌town‌ ‌this‌ ‌time!‌ ‌Now‌ ‌who‌ ‌wants‌ ‌to‌ ‌put‌‌

on‌ ‌some‌ ‌blindfolds‌ ‌and‌ ‌get‌ ‌into‌ ‌my‌ ‌car?”‌‌‌

‌

The‌ ‌twins‌ ‌cheered‌ ‌but‌ ‌Stanford‌ ‌came‌ ‌to‌ ‌realisation‌ ‌about‌ ‌what‌ ‌Mabel‌ ‌had‌ ‌said‌ ‌“wait-”‌‌

* * *

As‌ ‌the‌ ‌car‌ ‌came‌ ‌to‌ ‌a‌ ‌stop,‌ ‌Stanley‌ ‌and‌ ‌Stanford‌ ‌took‌ ‌off‌ ‌their‌ ‌blindfolds‌ ‌and‌ ‌looked‌ ‌outside‌‌

“the‌ ‌beach!”‌ ‌the‌ ‌two‌ ‌yelled,‌ ‌jumping‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌car‌ ‌“yep!‌ ‌Family‌ ‌fun‌ ‌day‌ ‌just‌ ‌us‌ ‌three‌ ‌stuck‌ ‌on‌‌

a‌ ‌boat‌ ‌for‌ ‌10‌ ‌hours!”‌ ‌Mabel‌ ‌said,‌ ‌walking‌ ‌with‌ ‌the‌ ‌two‌ ‌boys‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌line‌ ‌where‌ ‌water‌ ‌meets‌‌

land,‌ ‌but‌ ‌suddenly‌ ‌there‌ ‌was‌ ‌a‌ ‌shrill‌ ‌scream‌ ‌“I‌ ‌saw‌ ‌it!‌ ‌The‌ ‌gobblewonker!‌ ‌I‌ ‌dun’‌ ‌saw‌ ‌it‌‌

again!”‌ ‌A‌ ‌tall‌ ‌boy‌ ‌came‌ ‌running‌ ‌from‌ ‌the‌ ‌dock,‌ ‌getting‌ ‌everyone's‌ ‌attention‌ ‌very‌ ‌quickly,‌ ‌he‌‌

had‌ ‌blonde‌ ‌hair‌ ‌tied‌ ‌in‌ ‌a‌ ‌ponytail‌ ‌with‌ ‌dirty‌ ‌brown‌ ‌dungarees‌ ‌and‌ ‌a‌ ‌white‌ ‌shirt.‌‌

‌

“The‌ ‌gobblewonker!‌ ‌It‌ ‌came‌ ‌right‌ ‌outta‌ ‌‘ere‌ ‌and‌ ‌destroyed‌ ‌my‌ ‌boat!”‌ ‌he‌ ‌pointed‌ ‌to‌ ‌where‌ ‌a‌‌

obviously‌ ‌destroyed‌ ‌boat‌ ‌floated‌ ‌around‌ ‌its‌ ‌torn‌ ‌up‌ ‌bits‌ ‌and‌ ‌pieces.‌ ‌A‌ ‌man‌ ‌came‌ ‌walking‌ ‌out‌‌

of‌ ‌the‌ ‌fish‌ ‌bait‌ ‌store‌ ‌or‌ ‌whatever‌ ‌it‌ ‌was‌ ‌and‌ ‌walked‌ ‌right‌ ‌up‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌boy‌ ‌“Fiddleford‌ ‌what‌ ‌have‌‌

i‌ ‌said‌ ‌‘bout‌ ‌disrupting‌ ‌the‌ ‌townsfolk‌ ‌with‌ ‌yer’‌ ‌stories!”‌‌

‌

The‌ ‌boy‌ ‌defended‌ ‌himself‌ ‌“But‌ ‌Pa!‌ ‌I‌ ‌ain't‌ ‌lyin’‌ ‌it‌ ‌came‌ ‌right‌ ‌outta‌ ‌the‌ ‌water!‌ ‌I‌ ‌saw!‌ ‌Ya‌ ‌gotta‌‌

believe‌ ‌me!”‌ ‌he‌ ‌looked‌ ‌around‌ ‌for‌ ‌any‌ ‌sort‌ ‌of‌ ‌defence‌ ‌but‌ ‌just‌ ‌saw‌ ‌people‌ ‌either‌ ‌laughing‌ ‌at‌‌

him‌ ‌or‌ ‌just‌ ‌watching‌ ‌the‌ ‌drama.‌ ‌He‌ ‌ran‌ ‌into‌ ‌what‌ ‌Ford‌ ‌guessed‌ ‌was‌ ‌his‌ ‌house‌ ‌and‌ ‌slammed‌‌

the‌ ‌door,‌ ‌clearly‌ ‌embarrassed.‌ ‌The‌ ‌man‌ ‌apologised‌ ‌for‌ ‌his‌ ‌son's‌ ‌actions‌ ‌and‌ ‌wished‌‌

everyone‌ ‌a‌ ‌good‌ ‌day‌ ‌before‌ ‌heading‌ ‌back‌ ‌inside.‌ ‌Everyone‌ ‌continued‌ ‌what‌ ‌they‌ ‌were‌ ‌doing‌‌

as‌ ‌if‌ ‌nothing‌ ‌happened.‌‌

‌

Mabel‌ ‌giggled‌ ‌“kids.‌ ‌So‌ ‌gullible,‌ ‌they‌ ‌have‌ ‌such‌ ‌an‌ ‌overactive‌ ‌imagination”‌ ‌Stan‌ ‌chuckled‌‌

with‌ ‌her‌ ‌“did‌ ‌you‌ ‌hear‌ ‌his‌ ‌accent‌ ‌Grauntie?‌ ‌Pfft!‌ ‌Oh‌ ‌fiddle-dwapper!”‌ ‌Stanley‌ ‌laughed‌ ‌as‌ ‌he‌‌

did‌ ‌a‌ ‌mocking‌ ‌impression‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌boy‌ ‌who‌ ‌had‌ ‌just‌ ‌interrupted‌ ‌everyone.‌‌

‌

Stanford‌ ‌was‌ ‌thinking‌ ‌“Grauntie‌ ‌Mabel,‌ ‌what‌ ‌was‌ ‌he‌ ‌talking‌ ‌about?‌ ‌What’s‌ ‌the‌‌gobblewonker?”‌ ‌he‌ ‌asked,‌ ‌Mabel‌ ‌sighed‌ ‌“it’s‌ ‌just‌ ‌a‌ ‌monster‌ ‌made‌ ‌up‌ ‌to‌ ‌scare‌ ‌teenagers‌ ‌and‌‌

kids‌ ‌from‌ ‌going‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌beach‌ ‌at‌ ‌night,‌ ‌it’s‌ ‌a‌ ‌long‌ ‌green‌ ‌sea-creature‌ ‌that‌ ‌roams‌ ‌scuttlebutt‌‌

island.”‌ ‌she‌ ‌pointed‌ ‌over‌ ‌to‌ ‌a‌ ‌small‌ ‌island‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌distance‌ ‌covered‌ ‌with‌ ‌fog.‌‌

‌

Stanford‌ ‌glanced‌ ‌at‌ ‌Stanley‌ ‌but‌ ‌before‌ ‌they‌ ‌could‌ ‌even‌ ‌say‌ ‌anything‌ ‌“hang‌ ‌on,‌ ‌i’m‌ ‌going‌ ‌to‌‌

go‌ ‌talk‌ ‌to‌ ‌a‌ ‌friend‌ ‌of‌ ‌mine,‌ ‌you‌ ‌kids‌ ‌go‌ ‌have‌ ‌fun-CANDY!”‌ ‌Mabel‌ ‌then‌ ‌went‌ ‌running‌ ‌over‌ ‌to‌‌

her‌ ‌friend.‌‌

‌

Stanley‌ ‌turned‌ ‌to‌ ‌his‌ ‌brother‌ ‌“so..wanna‌ ‌go‌ ‌find‌ ‌a‌ ‌way‌ ‌to‌ ‌get‌ ‌over‌ ‌to‌ ‌that‌ ‌island?”‌ ‌Stanford‌‌

nodded‌ ‌“of‌ ‌course”.‌ ‌The‌ ‌two‌ ‌began‌ ‌roaming‌ ‌the‌ ‌beach‌ ‌for‌ ‌a‌ ‌boat‌ ‌“i‌ ‌wish‌ ‌we‌ ‌were‌ ‌able‌ ‌to‌‌

bring‌ ‌the‌ ‌stan‌ ‌‘o‌ ‌war‌ ‌here,‌ ‌that‌ ‌would‌ ‌help‌ ‌so‌ ‌much”‌‌‌

‌

“Yeah,‌ ‌but‌ ‌the‌ ‌Stan‌ ‌‘o‌ ‌war‌ ‌can't‌ ‌even‌ ‌float‌ ‌yet‌ ‌so‌ ‌i‌ ‌doubt‌ ‌it‌ ‌would‌ ‌help‌ ‌much,‌ ‌though‌ ‌it‌ ‌would‌‌

be‌ ‌nice‌ ‌to‌ ‌keep‌ ‌working‌ ‌on‌ ‌it'‌ ‌'‌ ‌Stanford‌ ‌commented,‌ ‌walking‌ ‌across‌ ‌the‌ ‌sand.‌ ‌Stanley‌‌

suddenly‌ ‌stopped‌ ‌“oooo,‌ ‌i‌ ‌think‌ ‌i‌ ‌found‌ ‌our‌ ‌ride”‌ ‌Stan‌ ‌said,‌ ‌looking‌ ‌at‌ ‌a‌ ‌boat‌ ‌laying‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌‌

sand,‌ ‌it‌ ‌was‌ ‌hooked‌ ‌up‌ ‌on‌ ‌a‌ ‌rope‌ ‌along‌ ‌with‌ ‌multiple‌ ‌other‌ ‌boats.‌ ‌The‌ ‌younger‌ ‌one‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌‌

twins‌ ‌rushed‌ ‌over‌ ‌and‌ ‌began‌ ‌to‌ ‌untie‌ ‌the‌ ‌rope‌ ‌“Stan!‌ ‌What‌ ‌are‌ ‌you‌ ‌doing?”‌ ‌Stanford‌ ‌said‌ ‌in‌‌

a‌ ‌whisper/yell‌ ‌“gettin’‌ ‌us‌ ‌a‌ ‌boat”‌ ‌Stan‌ ‌replied,‌ ‌untying‌ ‌the‌ ‌rope‌ ‌and‌ ‌beginning‌ ‌to‌ ‌push‌ ‌the‌‌

boat‌ ‌into‌ ‌the‌ ‌water‌ ‌“we‌ ‌could‌ ‌just‌ ‌ask!‌ ‌This‌ ‌is‌ ‌wrong”‌‌‌

‌

“Then‌ ‌why‌ ‌are‌ ‌you‌ ‌helping‌ ‌me?”‌ ‌Stan‌ ‌asked,‌ ‌Ford‌ ‌noticed‌ ‌he‌ ‌was‌ ‌helping‌ ‌Stan‌ ‌push‌ ‌the‌‌

boat‌ ‌into‌ ‌the‌ ‌water.‌ ‌He‌ ‌groaned‌ ‌and‌ ‌jumped‌ ‌inside,‌ ‌pulling‌ ‌Stan‌ ‌up‌ ‌after‌ ‌him,‌ ‌the‌ ‌boat‌‌

beginning‌ ‌the‌ ‌sail‌ ‌away‌ ‌as‌ ‌Stan‌ ‌grabbed‌ ‌the‌ ‌steer‌ ‌“and‌ ‌we’re‌ ‌off!‌‌

‌

The‌ ‌two‌ ‌drove‌ ‌towards‌ ‌Scuttlebutt‌ ‌Island‌ ‌cheering‌ ‌“Pines!Pines!Pines!”‌‌

‌

* * *

Once‌ ‌they‌ ‌arrived‌ ‌Stanford‌ ‌grinned‌ ‌“okay‌ ‌Stan!‌ ‌For‌ ‌this‌ ‌trip,‌ ‌I‌ ‌snuck‌ ‌15‌ ‌cameras‌ ‌with‌ ‌me.‌ ‌3‌‌

in‌ ‌my‌ ‌jacket,‌ ‌5‌ ‌in‌ ‌this‌ ‌bag,‌ ‌3‌ ‌for‌ ‌you‌ ‌to‌ ‌hold‌ ‌and‌ ‌4‌ ‌extras-wait‌ ‌where’d‌ ‌your‌ ‌cameras‌ ‌go?”‌‌

“Seagulls‌ ‌were‌ ‌hungry‌"  


“See?‌ ‌This‌ ‌is‌ ‌why‌ ‌i‌ ‌have‌ ‌extras”‌‌

Stanford‌ ‌got‌ ‌off‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌boat‌ ‌and‌ ‌looked‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌island‌ ‌around‌ ‌him‌ ‌“hm..lets‌ ‌start‌ ‌exploring.”‌‌

Stan‌ ‌nodded,‌ ‌walking‌ ‌towards‌ ‌a‌ ‌sign‌ ‌and‌ ‌covering‌ ‌the‌ ‌‘scuttle’‌ ‌“hehe,‌ ‌hey‌ ‌Ford,‌ ‌Butt‌ ‌Island”‌‌

The‌ ‌twins‌ ‌shared‌ ‌a‌ ‌laugh‌ ‌before‌ ‌beginning‌ ‌to‌ ‌look‌ ‌around,‌ ‌listening‌ ‌for‌ ‌any‌ ‌noises.‌‌

‌

Stan‌ ‌hummed‌ ‌to‌ ‌himself,‌ ‌also‌ ‌listening‌ ‌he‌ ‌had‌ ‌thrown‌ ‌like‌ ‌all‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌extra‌ ‌cameras‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌‌

boredom‌ ‌and‌ ‌watching‌ ‌a‌ ‌beaver‌ ‌chew‌ ‌on‌ ‌it‌ ‌entertained‌ ‌him‌ ‌,‌ ‌he‌ ‌loved‌ ‌doing‌ ‌this‌ ‌adventure‌‌

stuff‌ ‌but‌ ‌he‌ ‌had‌ ‌no‌ ‌patience.‌ ‌He‌ ‌suddenly‌ ‌stumbled‌ ‌backwards‌ ‌after‌ ‌running‌ ‌into‌ ‌his‌ ‌brother‌‌

“why’d‌ ‌ya‌ ‌stop?”‌ ‌he‌ ‌asked,‌ ‌only‌ ‌to‌ ‌be‌ ‌shushed‌ ‌“do‌ ‌you‌ ‌hear‌ ‌that‌ ‌growling?”‌ ‌Ford‌ ‌whispered,‌‌

Stan‌ ‌listened‌ ‌hearing‌ ‌a‌ ‌low‌ ‌growling‌ ‌coming‌ ‌from‌ ‌ahead‌ ‌“hot‌ ‌belgian‌ ‌waffles”‌ ‌Stan‌‌

whispered.‌‌

‌

“Get‌ ‌your‌ ‌camera‌ ‌ready”‌ ‌Ford‌ ‌took‌ ‌out‌ ‌one‌ ‌of‌ ‌his‌ ‌cameras,‌ ‌beginning‌ ‌to‌ ‌walk‌ ‌towards‌ ‌the‌‌

sound.‌ ‌Ford‌ ‌aimed‌ ‌his‌ ‌camera‌ ‌and‌ ‌hid‌ ‌in‌ ‌a‌ ‌bus,‌ ‌ready‌ ‌to‌ ‌pop‌ ‌up‌ ‌and‌ ‌catch‌ ‌the‌ ‌beast‌ ‌in‌‌

action.‌ ‌He‌ ‌jumped‌ ‌up,looked‌ ‌around,nothing.‌ ‌The‌ ‌older‌ ‌twin‌ ‌walked‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌bush‌ ‌he‌ ‌was‌‌

hiding‌ ‌from‌ ‌and‌ ‌looked‌ ‌around‌ nothing.‌ ‌The‌ ‌older‌ ‌twin‌ ‌walked‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌bush‌ ‌he‌ ‌was‌‌

hiding‌ ‌from‌ ‌and‌ ‌looked‌ ‌around,spotting‌ ‌a‌ ‌beaver‌ ‌messing‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌woodcutter‌ ‌“oh..”‌‌

‌

Stan‌ ‌walked‌ ‌up‌ ‌to‌ ‌his‌ ‌twin‌ ‌“yeesh,‌ ‌that’s‌ ‌gotta‌ ‌suck.”‌ ‌he‌ ‌said,‌ ‌looking‌ ‌between‌ ‌the‌ ‌beaver‌‌and‌ ‌his‌ ‌twin.‌ ‌Ford‌ ‌sighed‌ ‌“maybe‌ ‌it‌ ‌was‌ ‌just‌ ‌an‌ ‌old‌ ‌tale‌ ‌to‌ ‌scare‌ ‌kids‌ ‌after‌ ‌all.”‌ ‌he‌ ‌sighed‌‌

defeatedly‌ ‌as‌ ‌Stan‌ ‌slowly‌ ‌backed‌ ‌up‌ ‌as‌ ‌something‌ ‌green,tall‌ ‌and‌ ‌large‌ ‌emerged‌ ‌from‌ ‌the‌‌

water‌ ‌“uh‌ ‌sixer..”‌ ‌he‌ ‌said,‌ ‌his‌ ‌twin‌ ‌looking‌ ‌up‌ ‌at‌ ‌him‌ ‌“yeah?”‌ ‌Stan‌ ‌pointed‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌beast‌ ‌not‌ ‌so‌‌

far‌ ‌behind‌ ‌him,‌ ‌Ford‌ ‌turned‌ ‌around,‌ ‌looking‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌beast.‌ ‌The‌ ‌Gobblewonker‌ ‌let‌ ‌out‌ ‌a‌ ‌loud‌‌

roar,‌ ‌it‌ ‌was‌ ‌enough‌ ‌to‌ ‌make‌ ‌Stan‌ ‌grab‌ ‌his‌ ‌twin‌ ‌and‌ ‌run‌ ‌for‌ ‌it‌ ‌“ok‌ ‌lets‌ ‌go!”‌‌

‌

Ford‌ ‌dropped‌ ‌the‌ ‌camera‌ ‌and‌ ‌ran‌ ‌“It's‌ ‌real!‌ ‌Oh‌ ‌my‌ ‌god!”‌‌he‌ ‌was‌ ‌grinning‌ ‌as‌ ‌he‌ ‌ran‌ ‌“i‌ ‌know‌‌

right!‌ ‌I'm‌ ‌so‌ ‌happy‌ ‌and‌ ‌terrified!”‌ ‌Stan‌ ‌screamed‌ ‌“me‌ ‌too!”‌ ‌They‌ ‌got‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌boat,‌ ‌Stan‌ ‌began‌‌

to‌ ‌push‌ ‌the‌ ‌boat‌ ‌into‌ ‌the‌ ‌water,‌ ‌Ford‌ ‌looked‌ ‌back‌ ‌to‌ ‌see‌ ‌the‌ ‌Gobblewonker‌ ‌chasing‌ ‌after‌‌

them,‌ ‌he‌ ‌tried‌ ‌to‌ ‌snap‌ ‌a‌ ‌photo‌ ‌but‌ ‌he‌ ‌had‌ ‌to‌ ‌get‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌boat‌ ‌before‌ ‌it‌ ‌left‌ ‌without‌ ‌him.‌ ‌Stan‌‌

was‌ ‌somewhat‌ ‌glad‌ ‌this‌ ‌boat‌ ‌had‌ ‌an‌ ‌engine‌

‌to‌ ‌make‌ ‌it‌ ‌go‌ ‌faster,‌ ‌it‌ ‌might‌ ‌have‌ ‌been‌ ‌some‌‌

sort‌ ‌of‌ ‌modified‌ ‌boat‌ ‌to‌ ‌act‌ ‌like‌ ‌a‌ ‌speedboat.‌ ‌Who‌ ‌cares.‌ ‌We‌ ‌gotta‌ ‌go.‌‌

‌

Ford‌ ‌kept‌ ‌watch‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌Gobblewonker,‌ ‌trying‌ ‌to‌ ‌snatch‌ ‌a‌ ‌photo‌ ‌but‌ ‌he‌ ‌never‌ ‌got‌ ‌the‌ ‌right‌‌

time‌ ‌“Sixer‌ ‌what‌ ‌do‌ ‌we‌ ‌do?!”‌ ‌Stan‌ ‌yelled,‌ ‌trying‌ ‌to‌ ‌steer‌ ‌the‌ ‌boat‌ ‌away‌ ‌from‌ ‌the‌ ‌monster‌‌

chasing‌ ‌after‌ ‌them‌ ‌“uhm!‌ ‌I‌ ‌don't‌ ‌know!”‌ ‌he‌ ‌flipped‌ ‌through‌ ‌the‌ ‌journal‌ ‌“head‌ ‌towards‌ ‌the‌‌

falls!”‌ ‌Ford‌ ‌pointed‌ ‌over‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌waterfalls,‌ ‌and‌ ‌Stan‌ ‌went‌ ‌straight‌ ‌in‌ ‌that‌ ‌direction.‌‌

‌

Stan‌ ‌covered‌ ‌his‌ ‌eyes,holding‌ ‌his‌ ‌hands‌ ‌up‌ ‌to‌ ‌cover‌ ‌his‌ ‌face,‌ ‌Stanford‌ ‌covered‌ ‌the‌ ‌journal.‌‌

The‌ ‌two‌ ‌went‌ ‌toppling‌ ‌over‌ ‌as‌ ‌the‌ ‌boat‌ ‌crashed‌ ‌onto‌ ‌the‌ ‌ground,the‌ ‌two‌ ‌fell‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌boat,‌‌

hitting‌ ‌the‌ ‌ground‌ ‌“Stan?‌ ‌Are‌ ‌you‌ ‌alright?”‌ ‌he‌ ‌asked,looking‌ ‌over‌ ‌at‌ ‌his‌ ‌twin‌ ‌“yeah‌ ‌‘m‌ ‌good‌‌

sixer,‌ ‌you‌ ‌good?”‌ ‌Ford‌ ‌nods‌ ‌“I‌ ‌think‌ ‌so.”‌‌

‌

There‌ ‌was‌ ‌a‌ ‌screech‌ ‌as‌ ‌the‌ ‌two‌ ‌hid‌ ‌behind‌ ‌the‌ ‌boat,‌ ‌which‌ ‌was‌ ‌severely‌ ‌damaged.‌ ‌Ford‌‌

peered‌ ‌over‌ ‌the‌ ‌boat‌ ‌and‌ ‌saw‌ ‌the‌ ‌Gobblewonker‌ ‌flail‌ ‌around,before‌ ‌the‌ ‌light‌ ‌in‌ ‌its‌ ‌eyes‌ ‌shut‌‌

down‌ ‌‘what?’‌ ‌and‌ ‌it‌ ‌just‌ ‌fell‌ ‌onto‌ ‌the‌ ‌ground.‌ ‌“I‌ ‌think‌ ‌it‌ ‌just‌ ‌passed‌ ‌out”‌ ‌Ford‌ ‌commented,‌‌

grabbing‌ ‌his‌ ‌final‌ ‌camera‌ ‌and‌ ‌snapping‌ ‌a‌ ‌picture,‌ ‌then‌ ‌he‌ ‌walked‌ ‌around‌ ‌the‌ ‌boat‌ ‌and‌‌

jogged‌ ‌towards‌ ‌the‌ ‌gobblewonker‌ ‌“C’mon‌ ‌lee!‌ ‌Let's‌ ‌get‌ ‌a‌ ‌good‌ ‌look‌ ‌at‌ ‌it‌ ‌while‌ ‌we‌ ‌still‌ ‌can!”‌‌

‌

And‌ ‌with‌ ‌that,‌ ‌Stan‌ ‌came‌ ‌running‌ ‌down‌ ‌along‌ ‌with‌ ‌him,‌ ‌grinning‌ ‌as‌ ‌he‌ ‌walked‌ ‌around‌ ‌the‌‌

Gobblewonker.‌ ‌Ford‌ ‌walked‌ ‌closer‌ ‌and‌ ‌ran‌ ‌his‌ ‌hand‌ ‌along‌ ‌the‌ ‌Gobblewonker,‌ ‌it‌‌

felt..metallic?‌ ‌He‌ ‌knocked‌ ‌against‌ ‌the‌ ‌surface‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌Gobblewonker,‌ ‌hearing‌ ‌a‌ ‌familiar‌ ‌bang‌‌

“wait‌ ‌a‌ ‌minute..”‌ ‌he‌ ‌began‌ ‌to‌ ‌climb‌ ‌up‌ ‌the‌ ‌monster?machine?‌ ‌This‌ ‌things‌ ‌back‌ ‌and‌ ‌he‌‌

spotted‌ ‌a‌ ‌hatch‌ ‌“huh..Hey‌ ‌Lee!‌ ‌Can‌ ‌you‌ ‌help‌ ‌me‌ ‌with‌ ‌this?”‌‌

‌

Stanley‌ ‌nodded‌ ‌and‌ ‌climbed‌ ‌up,‌ ‌grabbing‌ ‌one‌ ‌part‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌hatch‌ ‌and‌ ‌twisting‌ ‌it‌ ‌while‌ ‌Stanford‌‌

did‌ ‌the‌ ‌same.‌ ‌The‌ ‌hatch‌ ‌opened,‌ ‌the‌ ‌twins‌ ‌peered‌ ‌inside,‌ ‌seeing‌ ‌wires‌ ‌and‌ ‌clunks‌ ‌of‌ ‌metal,‌‌

and‌ ‌a‌ ‌rather‌ ‌familiar‌ ‌teenage‌ ‌boy.‌ ‌He‌ ‌gasp‌ ‌and‌ ‌looked‌ ‌up‌ ‌“uh‌ ‌oh.”‌ ‌he‌ ‌panicked‌ ‌and‌‌

detached‌ ‌himself‌ ‌from‌ ‌the‌ ‌machines‌ ‌seat,‌ ‌standing‌ ‌up‌ ‌“uh..howdy”‌‌

‌

The‌ ‌two‌ ‌stared‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌boy‌ ‌who‌ ‌had‌ ‌just‌ ‌chased‌ ‌them‌ ‌“i-uh..”‌ ‌Stanford‌ ‌couldn't‌ ‌speak,‌ ‌he‌ ‌was‌‌

so‌ ‌confused.‌ ‌Stanley‌ ‌was‌ ‌a‌ ‌bit‌ ‌more..Stan‌ ‌“listen‌ ‌here‌ ‌Hillbilly‌,‌ ‌get‌ ‌out‌ ‌and‌ ‌you‌ ‌better‌‌

explain‌ ‌what‌ ‌the‌ ‌hell‌ ‌is‌ ‌going‌ ‌on.‌ ‌“‌‌‌

‌

The‌ ‌blonde‌ ‌sighed‌ ‌and‌ ‌began‌ ‌to‌ ‌climb‌ ‌out,‌ ‌Stanford‌ ‌moved‌ ‌so‌ ‌he‌ ‌would‌ ‌have‌ ‌room‌ ‌to‌ ‌sit‌‌

“did-‌ ‌did‌ ‌you‌ ‌make‌ ‌this?”‌ ‌he‌ ‌asked‌ ‌the‌ ‌blonde,who‌ ‌nodded‌ ‌“mhm,‌ ‌the‌ ‌dump‌ ‌has‌ ‌all‌ ‌sortsa’‌‌

stuff‌ ‌ta’‌ ‌make‌ ‌doohickeys‌ ‌like‌ ‌this!”‌‌

Stan‌ ‌just‌ ‌stared‌ ‌“what’s‌ ‌the‌ ‌point?‌ ‌Ya‌ ‌almost‌ ‌killed‌ ‌us!”‌‌‌

“I-‌ ‌uh..my‌ ‌only‌ ‌excuse‌ ‌is‌ ‌attention,‌ ‌my‌ ‌pa‌ ‌never‌ ‌has‌ ‌time‌ ‌for‌ ‌me‌ ‌and‌ ‌i‌ ‌ain't‌ ‌that‌ ‌good‌ ‌at‌‌

makin’‌ ‌friends.‌ ‌I‌ ‌thought‌ ‌that‌ ‌maybe‌ ‌if‌ ‌i‌ ‌built‌ ‌somethin’‌ ‌and‌ ‌had‌ ‌a‌ ‌story‌ ‌to‌ ‌go‌ ‌along‌ ‌i’d‌ ‌maybe‌‌

make‌ ‌a‌ ‌friend..oh‌ ‌god‌ ‌what‌ ‌was‌ ‌i‌ ‌thinkin’‌ ‌I’m‌ ‌really‌ ‌sorry”‌ ‌he‌ ‌looked‌ ‌at‌ ‌both‌ ‌Stanford‌ ‌and‌‌

Stanley.‌ ‌Ford‌ ‌glanced‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌blonde‌ ‌boy‌ ‌and‌ ‌then‌ ‌his‌ ‌hand‌ ‌“it’s‌ ‌fine,‌ ‌we‌ ‌know‌ ‌what‌ ‌it’s‌ ‌like‌ ‌at‌‌

not‌ ‌being‌ ‌able‌ ‌to‌ ‌make‌ ‌friends.‌ ‌Being‌ ‌laughed‌ ‌at,‌ ‌the‌ ‌whole‌ ‌shabang,‌ ‌so‌ ‌if‌ ‌you’d‌ ‌like,we‌‌

could‌ ‌be‌ ‌friends..as‌ ‌long‌ ‌as‌ ‌you‌ ‌don't‌ ‌try‌ ‌kill‌ ‌us‌ ‌again”‌‌‌

‌

Stan‌ ‌just‌ ‌thought,‌ ‌he‌ ‌sighed‌ ‌“yeah!‌ ‌It’d‌ ‌be‌ ‌nice‌ ‌to‌ ‌have‌ ‌someone‌ ‌else‌ ‌to‌ ‌hang‌ ‌around‌ ‌with!‌‌

Plus,‌ ‌this‌ ‌nerd‌ ‌probably‌ ‌wants‌ ‌to‌ ‌know‌ ‌how‌ ‌you‌ ‌built‌ ‌this‌ ‌darn‌ ‌machine”‌‌‌

The‌ ‌teen‌ ‌chuckled‌ ‌“ya‌ ‌don't‌ ‌‘ave‌ ‌to‌ ‌but‌ ‌i’d‌ ‌love‌ ‌to‌ ‌be‌ ‌friends‌ ‌with‌ ‌ya,‌ ‌I’m‌ ‌Fiddleford,‌‌

Fiddleford‌ ‌McGucket”‌ ‌he‌ ‌introduced,‌ ‌pushing‌ ‌up‌ ‌his‌ ‌glasses.‌‌‌

“Nice‌ ‌to‌ ‌meet‌ ‌ya‌ ‌McNugget,‌ ‌names‌ ‌Stanley‌ ‌Pines,‌ ‌the‌ ‌nerd‌ ‌next‌ ‌to‌ ‌ya‌ ‌is‌ ‌my‌ ‌twin,Stanford‌‌

Pines”‌ ‌Stanford‌ ‌nodded.‌‌

‌

“Hey‌ ‌is‌ ‌that‌ ‌my‌ ‌boat?”‌ ‌Fiddleford‌ ‌said,‌ ‌looking‌ ‌over‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌tarnished‌ ‌boat.‌ ‌Stanford‌ ‌smiled‌‌

nervously‌ ‌“sorry,‌ ‌we‌ ‌can‌ ‌try‌ ‌pay‌ ‌you‌ ‌back‌ ‌for‌ ‌the‌ ‌damages”‌‌

“No,‌ ‌no‌ ‌I’ll‌ ‌take‌ ‌the‌ ‌blame,‌ ‌I‌ ‌should‌ ‌get‌ ‌punished‌ ‌for‌ ‌well..this!”‌ ‌he‌ ‌said,‌ ‌staring‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌broken‌‌

down‌ ‌machine‌ ‌that‌ ‌was‌ ‌the‌ ‌gobblewonker‌ ‌“so‌ ‌don't‌ ‌yall‌ ‌worry‌ ‌bout‌ ‌it,i‌ ‌can‌ ‌probably‌ ‌fix‌ ‌it‌ ‌up‌‌

anyway”‌‌

‌

Stanley‌ ‌nods‌ ‌“great!‌ ‌Better‌ ‌for‌ ‌us!‌ ‌See‌ ‌ya‌ ‌Fiddsy!”‌ ‌Stan‌ ‌began‌ ‌to‌ ‌walk‌ ‌away,dragging‌ ‌Ford‌‌

along‌ ‌“uh‌ ‌yeah,‌ ‌bye‌ ‌Fiddleford!”‌‌

Fiddleford‌ ‌waved‌ ‌as‌ ‌Stanley‌ ‌and‌ ‌Stanford‌ ‌disappeared‌ ‌outside‌ ‌the‌ ‌cave‌ ‌and‌ ‌back‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌‌

beach.‌‌leaving him to try salvage the broken boat.

‌

* * *

  


Mabel‌ ‌spotted‌ ‌the‌ ‌boys‌ ‌walking‌ ‌back‌ ‌covered‌ ‌in‌ ‌water‌ ‌and‌ ‌dirt‌ ‌“oh‌ ‌wow,‌ ‌you‌ ‌kids‌ ‌are‌ ‌a‌‌

mess,‌ ‌still‌ ‌up‌ ‌for‌ ‌that‌ ‌fishing‌ ‌trip‌ ‌or‌ ‌do‌ ‌you‌ ‌wanna‌ ‌head‌ ‌home?”‌ ‌She‌ ‌leaned‌ ‌down‌ ‌as‌ ‌the‌‌

Stans‌ ‌looked‌ ‌at‌ ‌each‌ ‌other‌ ‌as‌ ‌if‌ ‌they‌ ‌were‌ ‌telepathic.‌ ‌“Sure”‌‌

‌

And‌ ‌they‌ ‌did,‌ ‌Stan‌ ‌trying‌ ‌to‌ ‌tie‌ ‌a‌ ‌string‌ ‌through‌ ‌a‌ ‌hook‌ ‌with‌ ‌his‌ ‌eyes‌ ‌closed,‌ ‌Mabel‌ ‌falling‌‌

into‌ ‌the‌ ‌water‌ ‌while‌ ‌trying‌ ‌to‌ ‌get‌ ‌a‌ ‌fish.‌ ‌It‌ ‌was‌ ‌just‌ ‌a‌ ‌fun‌ ‌day

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Fiddleford McGucket has been added to your friends list-


End file.
